In a record medium for storing various kinds of data such as image or sound information, various record media have appeared before the public in recent years which include a compact disc, a floppy disc, a video laser disc, and an IC card in addition to a magnetic record medium such as a conventional magnetic tape. Meanwhile, it has been carried out to develop techniques by which information of high density can be stored on a record medium smaller in size, lighter in weight, and easier in access. Accordingly, a plurality of programs can be densely recorded on a record medium, the result is that a user has many difficulties for selecting a record medium which includes a recorded program at need.
In order to solve the above mentioned problems, the content of a recorded program is easily searched by forming a bar code indicating the content at a predetermined part of a record medium as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1-13391, for example.
However, it is disadvantageous in that the user spends so much time on recognizing respective contents of the programs recorded on a plurality of record media in such a device, because each record medium needs to be seperately mounted on a reproducer for searching the contents of respective programs. In addition, the intended program in the record media can be accurately selected only when the user has advance knowledge of the contents recorded on each record medium. On the other hand, when a user intends to record broadcasting program or a self-made program on a record medium, the selection of the proper record medium brings out the similar inconvenience as described above.